<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Company by DoreyG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161838">Company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG'>DoreyG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Benjamin January Mysteries - Barbara Hambly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Place of Refuge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:09:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He sighed, already resigned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/gifts">egelantier</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think it's best if we stay here overnight, maestro."</p><p>"A night spent in a filthy shack in the middle of nowhere." He sighed, already resigned. "Will the wonders never cease?"</p><p>"I've been in worse situations," Shaw said mildly, coming to stand in front of him. "We both have, if you'll forgive me saying. We'll live."</p><p>"That doesn't mean I have to enjoy it," he huffed, and smirked as Shaw only chuckled wryly in response. "You are right, though. At least the company is good this time."</p><p>Shaw's startled smile was almost enough to make the whole thing worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>